The present invention is a new and distinct cultivar of apple tree botanically known as Malus domestica and referred to by the cultivar name ‘PE’. ‘PE’ was discovered as a spontaneous limb mutation of an eleven-year old ‘Cripps Pink’ tree in an orchard planting of the variety ‘Cripps Pink’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,880 expired) in Tasmania, Australia.
‘PE’ was first observed on Feb. 21, 2013 in Dover, Tasmania, Australia, where it was distinguished by very early full pink-red color over the entire fruit surface, even in shaded areas of the limb. ‘PE’ is also distinguished from its parent by its early maturity, reddish-brown wood color on the sunny side, very large levels of leaf anthocyanin, high levels of young fruit anthocyanin, and high intensity of pink-red overcolor. The pattern of overcolor is solid blush. Leaf blade incisions are serrate type 1, there are fewer lenticels on one-year-old wood and leaf blade length and width are also smaller than for the parent ‘Cripps Pink’. Asexual reproduction of ‘PE’ was carried out by bud grafting in 2013 and trees of ‘PE’ were planted for additional observation at Lucaston, Tasmania, Australia. ‘PE’ has since been fruited through 3 successive asexually propagated generations at Lucaston, Tasmania, Australia and has been observed to remain true to type with the distinguishing characteristics retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.